User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 39
Depression Hurts After what I did back at the bank, lots of people started to treat me well. Townfolks call me a hero and some of the ones that were hostages back at the bank gave me money or some candy. The cops also call me a hero, but keep saying to never do something like that again. The teachers thank me alot for saying Crabblesnitch. Some students are happy about that and some are not. The Non-Clique students are okay about it. The Nerds call me the 'Little Sparrow' of Bullworth Academy. The Preps ask me why I didn't let Crabblesnitch. The Greasers were fine with what I did and so was the Bullies. The Jocks didn't care about what I did. They just cared about themselves. Things were really good for a few days, but I then started to feel depressed. For a few days, I just didn't want to see anyone. I just wanted to be left alone. I felt really bad like a weigh has been dropped on me. I just can't cope with myself. Things are really down for me. So far, Greg tried to talk to me. "C-Money, please don't be like that. What's been wrong with you?", he said. "I don't wanna talk about it", I said while laying on my bed. "Please just talk to me. At least come with me to the Rockin' Box to have something to drink", he said. "No, I want to be alone", I said. He tried some more, but he gave up. He musta told the others about it as they tried to talk to me as well. First, Jenny tried to talk to me about it. "Get up, you lazy bum", she said. "No", I said. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. I said nothing after she asked me that. She then tried to pull me out of bed. She failed and then left. Then Johnny came into the room. "Come on, C-Money. You got to do something other than lay around and do nothing", he said. He then turned on the Xbox 360, grabbed both controllers and handed one to me. He then put in Call of Duty: World at War and then tried to make me play multiplayer. That didn't cheer me up either. He then gave up. That's when more of my friends tried to help me. The rest of the Greasers tried to help me. They all tried to tell me jokes about Greasers beating up rich kids. They failed and I didn't even get some of the jokes they said. Then the Bullies came to help me. They tried to make me laugh by telling stories about what they did to some of their victims. They also told me about finding pizza crust in Fatty's underwear (I threw up a bit from hearing that). They failed as well. The Townies came and tried to talk to me about it because they thought they caused it. They failed as well and had to leave quickly because Sheldon told a prefect about them being here. The Preps then came and thought they could throw money at the problem (exect Malcolm who also tried to talk to me but also failed). Lastly, Holly came to talk to me, but didn't know how to start out the conversation, so she just left without trying. I thought no one was ever going to help me out, but I was wrong. The Next Day, 8:40 AM I just woke up not too long ago, but all I did was lay there and stared up at the ceiling. Then Kendra and Jill came into the room. "Hey C-Money", Jill said. "Hey Jill. Hey Kendra", I said to them both. "Why haven't you gotten outside since what happened at the bank?" asked Jill. "It's been a beatiful day the past few days", said Kendra. I just stared at Kendra since she said beatiful for once. "Don't stare at me like that all because I used the word beatiful", she said. "Come on, C-Money. Tell us why you haven't been yourself these past few days", said Jill. "Yeah, this ain't going to work. Jill, I need you to leave the room", said Kendra. "Why? He's my best...." "Now", said Kendra. "Fine, but you'll own me a Heartstopper at Burger Shot", said Jill before she left the room. It was just me and Kendra now. "What's wrong with you, C-Money? Did you hurt yourself back at the bank?", asked Kendra. "I don't want to talk to you about it", I said. I can tell I somehow hurt her feelings. She then got up and was about to leave quickly, but then I said, "I didn't mean that. I'm just very upset about what happened", I said. "Please talk to me about it. I won't tell anyone about it", she said. "Do you really want to know?" I asked. "Yes", she said. "I'll tell you", I said. "Go on", she said. "A few weeks before I met you, I found the guy who killed my parents", I told her. "Is that why?" Kendra asked. "I didn't finish", I said. "Keep going", she said. "I thought I killed the guy when I crashed his car and then watched it blow up, but it turns out that it was his right-hand man that was in the car", I said. "Did you encounter him in the bank a few days ago?" she asked. I nodded my head. "I'm so sorry", she said. "The worse part was that I planned to drop him dead there and I just got distracted. He got away via helicopter", I said. Kendra then sat down next to me and patted my back. "Don't worry, C-Money. His time will come soon", Kendra said. "I don't think so", I told her. "He's a wanted criminal. He will be brought to justice soon enough", she said. "Not really. He's good at hiding. He's like a ghost. He'll be at one place and the next minute, he'll be gone", I said. "C-Money, you have a guardian that's part of the C.I.A. They'll problaby get him to do a mission to take him out", she said. "Kendra, Max isn't a terrorist. He's a gang leader who took that role since the death of the other leader on November 19, 2003 and has been doing lots for money", I said. "They still might want to take him out for some reason", she said. "I guess your right", I said. "You feel better now?" she asked. "I guess", I said. We then hugged each other and then started kissing. "Whenever you feel down, just talk to me. I'm a good listener. I've taken a course about helping people with their depression", she said. "I don't think your skills had to be used on me", I said. "No, they had to", she said. For the rest of the day, I hung out with my friends and ate a Heartstopper from Burger Shot (I didn't eat the whole thing, but I did put it away in a Ziplock Bag for later). While hanging out at the Autoshop, Ms. Danvers said on the intercom, "Clayton Mason, please come to the front office. There is a phone call for you". I then went to the front office to see what the call was about. When I got there, Ms. Danvers said, "There you are. There's a phone call for you". "Who is it?" I asked. "It's your legal guardian, Derek", she said. She then handed me the phone. "Hello", I said. "Hey Clayton, how have you been doing?" Derek asked. "Okay apart from having my summer taken and then sentenced to dorm arrest, but I managed to have my freedom back", I said. "Repeat all that again", he said. "Doesn't matter. It's all a mist in the wind now", I told him. "Listen, today is May 27th. I'll be able to pick you up in a few days. You don't have to wait till June 6th. Also, I saw you on Weazel News the other day. That was a good thing you did", he said. "You did. That's just great. Wait, today is May 27th?" I said. I then looked at the calendar hung on the wall. It was May 27th. "So, you'll be here in a few days?" I asked. "Yes, now I gotta go. I'll see you in a few days", he said. "See ya", I told him. I then put the phone down. I started to feel depressed again. I knew that he knew that it was Max Hayes' crew since I told the news crew that day. Great, now I might not come back to the school next year. I left the front office without thanking Ms. Danvers for telling me about my phone call (I was planning to thank her at one point before the phone call). I was just near the front doors of the Main Building ust when I ran into the gym teacher. "Sorry", I told him. "Do I know you?" he asked me. "I asked you if a girl named Jill Caroline was in your gym class a few months ago", I said. "Oh. Hey, do you think that Dr. Crabblesnitch will let me teach gym here again next year?" he asked. "Depends. You are a fat guy, but at least you run fast", I said. "Where's that leading to?" he asked. "Just saying. Still, did he have any problems with you during the time you worked here?" I asked. "No", he said. "I guess he would have you teach gym next year", I said. "Good because I'm about to ask him now", he said. "Good luck. I guess I'll see ya next year", I said. "Hey, how come I never had you in any of my classes?" he asked. "I moved up a grade in March. I guess you were imployed some time after I moved up a grade", I said. "I guess I'll see you later or never", he said. "Yeah, see ya", I said. I then exit the Main Building and went for the Boys' Dorm. The Next Day, 8:00 AM I layed in bed all morning since I woke up like yesterday. Kendra then entered the dorm room. "Okay, why are you still depressed? I thought I talked you out of it", she said. "It's not the same thing", I said. "What is it?" she asked. "In a few days, my legal guardian, Derek, is taking Jill and I away for the summer", I told her. "How is that a bad thing?" she asked. "He's know about the people who were at the bank. He knows that it was Max's crew and that Max now knows that I reside here for now. He problaby might take Jill and I away from here forever. I don't want to leave this school or the town and county". "Maybe you might be over reacting", she said. "I don't know, but I don't want to leave my friends here. I don't want to leave Greg, Jenny, Johnny, Richy, Malcolm and you", I said. "I do know your cell phone number. We could just call each other sometimes", she said. "It ain't good enough. You're like the best girlfriend I ever had. Don't tell Jill that", I said. "I won't", said Kendra. "I don't know what to do", I said. "Don't worry, C-Money. Things will get better. I promise", she said before she hugged me. "I hope you're right. This is a lot worse than that time I went on a vacation with my dad to Blakton City and almost got jumped", I said. "You never told me about that vacation", she said. "I forgot to mention that the first day we met", I told her. For the next few days, I went to tell everyone about my last few days here. Everyone seemed sad about it. I told Greg, all the Greasers, Bullies, Townies and Malcolm (just him out of all the Preps since they didn't seem to really care, but did say good-bye anyway). I didn't tell the Nerds or Jocks at all. Then I told a few teachers. I told Neil, Mr. Galloway, Ms. Phillips and that gym teacher. He also told me about having a job here next year. I felt somewhat good for him. I spend alot of time with my friends as much as I can before I leave this place. Then, June 1st came. It was my last day here at Bullworth. Category:Blog posts